SwanQueen Random Stories
by GabySwan-Mills76
Summary: Little one-shots or maybe two-shots about SwanQueen and Swan-Mills family. Might contain other ships but it is mainly SwanQueen.
1. That s How You Get The Girl

**Okay girls and guys this is going to be a collection of one-shots mostly that come to my mind in the middle of the night or day and won't leave my head until I write it down somewhere. Some of them might be based on songs or anything really that inspires me. If you want me to continue any of them just tell me and I will try and make a chapter 2 for said story. Rating is going to be M for precaution and some TW later on. I will be accepting any ideas that you have so leave them in the reviews, PM me or Kik me at: GabySwanMills76 .**

* * *

 **Title:** Thats How You Get The Girl

 **Summary:** Literally Taylor Swifts song "How You Get The Girl" from her new album 1989.

 **I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

Emma was there in front of Regina's doorstep shaking from the rain pouring over her looking straight ahead not even bothering to knock on the door. She came here running from where her bug decided to brake down, it took her exactly five minutes to figure out what she had to do to make it to Regina's house.

She left exactly six months ago without previous notice, she just did what she was best at, she ran. The only thing left behind was a simple piece of paper left at Regina's bedside table, only two words written in blue ink; "I'm sorry" that's all she could muster at the time but as her bug roared and she cried she thought of a lot more things to say to the only woman she ever loved. And that's why she ran, six months ago she was scared even to the thought of falling in love with the brunette but now, now she was here to finally tell her what she felt something she should have done a long time ago.

"Are you insane" the person in front of her said and she was startled, she didn't even notice the door open to reveal a confused Regina looking at her with surprise in her eyes. "It has been a long six months" she said and Emma didn't note any venom in her words just sadness and she winced slightly.

She shook a little bit from the cold and the first thing that came to mind was, "I'm sorry" she said.

"You already said that, no actually, you wrote that." Regina notices the slight shaking in the blonde in front of her, she took a step to the side and with her head she signaled the blonde to come in, "Let me get you a towel you're soaked"

"Thanks" Emma whispered and the brunette just nodded before walking up the stairs to her bathroom. She couldn't believe it, Emma was back, Emma is downstairs she thought. She has been waiting this moment for six long months, for the woman she loves to come back and finally it has come. She has never stop loving Emma, and after reading the note she left she cried and has cried every night since then but something told her Emma was coming back. And finally she has.

Finally she made her way downstairs towel in hand and some old clothes the blonde left. She found Emma still standing where she left her, looking around the foyer. She smiled at the blonde who smiled a shy one back. She handed the towel and the clothes, "the bathroom is that way, but you already knew that" she said and Emma nodded. Walking over to the bathroom she looked at every little detail inside the woman's house, of course she knew the house like the back of her hand but things have changed in the past six months like the new picture that was placed on top of the chimney. It was her and Regina, the brunette wearing a cheeky grin looking at the camera while the blonde smiled looking at her. Emma remembers that day perfectly, it was the day she ran. She sighed and kept walking towards the bathroom.

Regina that was watching Emma like a hawk saw how the blonde stopped in the middle of the living room and looked at the picture she had put down a week after Emma was gone. That picture reassured her that Emma was coming back, that look the blonde had she had seen once in her life and it was in herself when she looked at Emma. When the blonde was finally out of eye reach she went into her study and poured herself a glass of cider downing it in one shot. She poured herself another and Emma one of whiskey.

When Emma reemerged from the bathroom wearing an old pajama she looked around the foyer before going to the brunette study where she found Regina holding an old photo in her hand. She walked slowly towards the brunette and when she was at hand reach she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you remember how it used to be?" Regina asked not looking at Emma, "do you remember the pictures, the shy kisses?"

Emma nodded gulping already feeling tears start to form on her eyes, yes she remembers everything and everything is what made her comeback to the woman she loves.

"Then why did you go? Why Emma, why?" Regina asked, tears going down her cheek looking at green orbs.

A tear fell down Emma's right cheek, "I was afraid." She whispered, "I was afraid, so I ran."

"But what are you afraid of?" Regina asked.

"You better than anyone know I've never trusted in anyone besides myself and I was hurt so many times when I was younger I didn't learn how to love. So that night I realized something very important and it scared me shitless, so I did what I was best at, I ran. And I'm sorry I did." Emma said her voice cracking because of the tears.

"What did you realize? What was so scary that made you run?!" Regina said almost screaming.

"I realized that, that I want you for worse or for better. I realized that I Love You and at that time it scared me so much, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." Emma said staring into brown orbs.

"What..." Regina asked dumbfounded. She imagined this moment for a long moment but it was nothing like this; this is so much better.

"Yes Regina I love you and I know I lost my mind when I left you. And this six months have been torture for me, thinking of you all day and night." She took Regina's hands and when the brunette didn't pull back she interlaced their fingers. "I know I broke your heart when I left but please give me a chance to put it back together, I'll wait forever if I have to." Emma said an inch away from Regina's lips.

"I don't want you to go." Was all Regina said before closing the gap and crashing Emma's pink lips with her own. Emma's hands went to Regina's waist and Regina's hands circled Emma's neck while tongues battled for dominance. Soon enough they were on the couch Regina sitting on Emma's lap, the blonde taking Regina's shirt off to kiss down her neck.

"Emma please touch me," she moaned and Emma smirked. She lifted Regina up eliciting a yelp from Regina and strong legs to circle her waist. Emma walked upstairs to Regina's bedroom and placed her gently a top the queen sized bed.

"I will." Was all the blonde said before starting to take Regina's pants off.

They made love until the sun came up and Regina made sure Emma was never going to run again. And there, Regina on top of her sleeping soundly her ear against her heart, Emma knew where she belonged, where she always has belonged. A lazy smile appeared on her lips before drifting off.

 _"I want you for worse or for better_

 _I would wait for ever and ever._

 _Broke your heart I'll put it back together_

 _I would wait for ever and ever."_

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed it and review. I love to read what you guys think.**


	2. Impossible

**Title:** Impossible

 **Summary:** Emma makes breakfast in bed for Regina and something else.

 **Its just a short fluffy chapter I needed to take of my system so that I can write my other stories.**

 **Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

Emma Swan never woke up early, when she was younger her foster parents didn't care when she woke up or if she woke up, then when she ran out of foster care she figured it would be better to steal at night when people couldn't quite see her and sleep until late; finally when she got a bartender job in downtown Boston she had the night shifts so she slept almost all day if she didn't have anything to do. And her job as a bail bondsmen never made her wake up early, most of them were guys and she used her "date" or seduction technique, it always worked so why change it right?

But today she was up at 6 am a Sunday making breakfast to take to bed where Regina was sleeping or was supposed to be sleeping.

She was making some eggs when she felt arms circling her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder, she jumped a little in surprise before smiling and turning her head a little to kiss Regina's lips. "Hey babe" she said when they parted.

Regina hummed, "I love my shirt on you" she said hoarsely kissing Emma's neck. The latter moaned when she felt Regina's lips caressing her neck.

"Babe, stop you are going to make me burn the eggs," Emma said and reluctantly Regina obliged. "Thanks" the blonde said in a chuckle while placing the eggs on two plates. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? You ruined my surprise." She said pouting.

"I'm a morning person, dear. And when I didn't feel you cuddling me koala style I woke up." Regina said kissing her cheek and taking a step back and sitting on the counter. Emma popped some bread on the toaster before placing herself between Regina's leg giving her a peck on the lips.

"Well I know you love it when I cuddle you koala style and you are going to go upstairs and pretend to sleep cause I'm still taking this upstairs and "surprising" you" Emma said separating to get the bread and the hot coffee and putting everything on a tray before motioning to Regina to go before her. The latter just rolled her eyes smiling before hopping off the counter and walking ahead of the blonde with a little extra sway of her hips making Emma lick her lips at the sight. Walking up the stairs and finally reaching their bedroom Regina hopped on the bed earning a chuckle from her girlfriend. Emma placed the tray on Regina´s legs and pecked her lips.

"Your favourite: Benedict eggs, fresh orange juice and black coffee. Hope you like it," she said looking hopeful towards Regina that smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you, dear." The brunette said before taking a bite of the eggs closing her eyes and moaning at the taste. She opened her eyes to find darker green orbs looking at her intently. "These are great, hun." she said and Emma visibly relaxed and sighed, earning a chuckle from the brunette.

"I´m glad you like it," Emma says grabbing her own cup of coffee from the tray. She walked to their closet and searched for the little box she had hidden in one of her old jackets. She took a deep breath and stepped outside the walk-in closet, walking to the bed side table she placed her cup of coffee on top before looking at Regina. "Can I take this for a moment?" she asked gesturing to the tray, Regina looked at her confused but nodded. Emma grabbed the tray with one hand and placed it on the table. She took Regina´s hand and brought it to her lips kissing her knuckles one by one while kneeling down on one knee. She noticed the intake of breath above her and took a deep one herself.

"Regina Mills I know we haven't been dating that long but I have fallen hopelessly in love with you. You are intelligent, you´re classy, you´re beautiful. I love how your nose makes this little gesture every once in a while, I love your smile when you are truly happy like that time we went to the stables with Henry, I love that little glint in your eyes when you look at me or at Henry. I just love everything about you, the good, the bad, the regular. And I love our little weird family and I want to make it officially official." She finished tears prickling her eyes, she opened the little box revealing a white gold ring with Rubies and a diamond. "Regina Mills would you do me the biggest honour and marry me?"

Regina couldn't believe it. _Emma is proposing_ she thought. "Yes" she whispered tears running down her cheeks. "Oh my god Emma, Yes. I do want to be your wife," she said louder launching herself at Emma that laughed happily her own tears going down her cheeks.

The blonde took the ring out and placed it on Regina´s finger, "perfect fit" she mumbled before kissing Regina soundly on the lips smiling.

"I love you." Regina said looking at green orbs.

"I love you more." The blonde said inching closer to Regina.

"Impossible" Regina said before closing the gap between them.

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. What An Unlikely Situation, Right?

**Title:** What An Unlikely Situation, Right?

 **Summary:** Im not going to put a summary because it would ruin the story, so yeah :)

 **TW:** Bullying and a mention of suicide.

 **This has been in my documents for a while now but I didn't want to publish it when I first wrote it, but now here it is.**

 **Disclaimer In Chapter 1**

* * *

Emma was sitting somewhere around the middle, a seat or two from the actual middle of the classroom, front row, calmly listening to her teacher when she felt something hit her neck. She reached and touched it feeling it wet and sticky, she groaned. _Great_ she thought before feeling another blow closer to her ear. She turned around and glared at the boys in the back, said boys only laughed mouthing bitch and making some disgusting gestures. She felt tears prickling her eyes when she turned back around to stare at the white board. She didn't want those things to hurt, she was supposed to be stronger than this, but it still hurt.

A good five minutes later she felt a bigger piece of paper hit her head falling right on top of her desk. Hesitantly and with trembling hands she unfolded the paper and gasped at what was written. There in really bad calligraphy it read: "hey little shit why don't you do us all a favor and kill yourself. Nobody wants you here." She felt tears drop on her hand and realized she was crying. Wiping the tears not wanting them to see her cry she got up abruptly from her seat and made her way to the door, grabbing the hall pass hanging on the door handle. Once outside she let the tears fall and ran to the bathroom locking herself up in a cubicle. She slid down the steel wall to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and her head down to her knees sobbing as quietly as she could.

Apparently she wasn't that quiet since the door opened and someone said, "hey is anyone in here?" She tried to remain quiet hoping that whoever was at the door would go away, but she couldn't fight the sob that escaped her mouth. She heard footsteps coming closer and the door being closed before the person got even closer. "Who is that?" Emma froze; she would recognize that voice anywhere. Regina Mills. Head cheerleader and bitch in charge of the school. And the reason she was being bullied. Even if Regina didn't exactly bully Emma she did send her minions to do her dirty work and damn did those jocks did their work.

Regina only had to look down to see the shoes she knew nobody else wore in the school. She could recognize those beat up red converse anywhere. _Emma, oh dear, what did they do to you now?_ She thought. Hesitantly she took some steps towards the stall and cleared her throat, "Emma?" she heard a faint intake of breath and new for sure it was the blonde.

"H-how di-did…?" Emma stuttered trailing off.

"How did I know it was you?" Regina chuckled, "I could recognize those converse anywhere, dear."

Emma was confused and she wasn't buying this suddenly nice Regina Mills "Go away Regina. I'm not in the mood for your teasing or anything…" she said and the brunette could hear the sadness in Emma's voice and it broke her heart.

"Emma its fine, I won't…" she sighed, "I won't laugh or tease you or anything just come out and talk to me." She was talking directly at the door, pressing her ear on the cool steel of the cubicle to hear anything she could. First some sniffling and then she heard some ruffling so she backed away from the door.

When the metal door opened with a shriek she gasped a little at the blonde standing behind it. Emma had tear strikes on her cheeks, her eyes were red and the normally light greens were now a darker shade. Regina felt she could cry at the image. And even though Emma was looking down she could see the pain in the blonde's eyes. Regina quickly moved forward and Emma flinched thinking her bully was going to slap her or start her teasing, at that Regina stopped and her eyes softened even more.

"I already told you, I'm not going to do anything. I just wanna know why are you here crying." Regina said lifting her hands in surrender.

"Why would you care? Just go away please. Let me at least cry in peace" Emma said tears prickling her eyes once more.

Regina had to resist her own tears, "at least tell me who did this? Please" she whispered, even though she knew the answer.

Emma scoffed and threw her the note that she had been clutching in her hand since she left the classroom, "your minions did this, so indirectly _you_ did this" Emma said and Regina looked down.

Carefully Regina unfolded the note and gasped while reading it. _Those boys took it too far this time,_ she thought, _they are going to pay for this_.

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry. I never intended for this to happen, I didn't even plan this. Oh my god, I didn't want to cause you any pain or..." She was stopped by a sob and she realized she was crying. She looked up and saw Emma with tears of her own looking at her strangely.

They both held their gazes, one inspecting the other while deep in thought. That is, until Emma broke the deafening silence, "I've had the biggest crush on you since we first met at the diner. And _that_ Regina treated me right, she was nice and I fell for her… for _you,_ hard. But after that summer ended and school started you turned cold. Evil. Started telling your minions to bully me and laugh at me. And I kept wondering, what did I ever do that you started to hate me? What happened Regina? What changed in that week right before school started?"

Regina was surprised at the words and even Emma was surprised that she was being honest with her.

The answer Regina gave was even more surprising for the blonde "I fell… I fell for you too. And that week before school started I realized it. I just didn't want to accept it at the time, so when school started and you entered that door I panicked and when I panic I do stupid stuff, so I ordered one of the boys to bother you a little so you didn't want to hang out with me anymore and it partially worked, you hate me and won't even look at me, but my feelings are still there stronger than ever. And I told the boys to stop whatever they were doing to you, but they wouldn't listen. And I know my word must mean nothing to you but believe me when I tell you that this is going to stop." Regina finished and looked at Emma; the blonde trying to figure out if there was any lie in anything the brunette just told her.

When she was satisfied with what she saw she finally spoke, "I don't hate you," she whispered, "And I promised myself I would do something if I ever got to talk to you alone." she finished glancing from brown orbs to red lips briefly.

"What?" Regina asked and then she was pinned down between the wall and Emma's body. Emma was so close to her that she could feel Emma's breath when she answered "This" before closing the gap between them and kissing the brunette softly.

Being shocked at first Regina didn't answer the kiss but when Emma began to step back she grabbed a fistful of the blondes shirt and pulled her back, connecting their lips once again. Emma's hand flew to Regina's waist bringing her impossibly closer.

They were making out in the schools bathroom, bully and bullied. What an unlikely situation, right?

* * *

 **Yes? No? Review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Dance Moves

**Title:** Dance Moves

 **Summary:** Emma needs an escape.

 **This came to me while listening to this songs and some how based a little bit on myself because I love dancing. I recommend listening to the songs so you can feel the beat or see the videos of the choreography, they are really awesome.**

 **I don't own OUaT or the songs mentioned in this story. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Emma was pissed. No, she was furious. _How dare they try to control my life?_ She thought as she ran down the stairs from Snows apartment. She pushed the door open and the cold air of October hit her. Wrapping her red leather jacket tighter around her and clutching the bag on her hand tighter she started walking towards her "secret place". She was the only one that knew about this place she found two months ago.

Turning a corner into an alley she sighed and walked to a black door that had a crack at the top; looking to one side then the other checking that no one was there she opened the door. Walking through the corridor she turned left and opened another door. The room she entered was barely lit except for little windows from where light peeks through. She sighs. Stretching her hand to the right she finds the switch and turns it on. Light uncovers a mirror wall high and wooden floors, she walks in feeling the space she has been accustomed to for the past five weeks. She walks to the mirror and stares at herself, red eyes and nose. Stepping away harshly from her reflection she walks to a locker she set up herself and throws the bag to a corner before changing to some loose pants, a tank top and her favorite high top sneakers. She set up her speakers and chose her favorite playlist.

Fast enough the first notes to "Are You With Me (Dash Berlin Remix)" start to play and she can feel herself buzz with energy. Her feet started moving on their own accord, followed by her shoulders and hips. Her mind was reeling with thoughts but her body was in autopilot. One two three… one two three, her feet carried her with the beat. The drop came and she moved as fast as her thoughts. _How dare them? She's not evil anymore, she's changed and I love her. And if they do as much as put a finger on her they will deal with me. She's my family now,_ her thoughts made her sigh just as the song was ending and she looked at her reflection; sweat was running down her face.

She didn't have time to recover before another song started to play. This time it was "Where Are Ü Now" and she smirked; she knew this choreography by heart. She started walking around with swag at the beginning of the song taking her tank top off, leaving her in only her sports bra. Then the real fun started when the drop came in. She was moving so fast she couldn't believe it; her feet and her arms were in deep coordination with the beat. She repeated the moves the two times when the drop came and in between moved sensually, hand flying across her stomach to land on her hip. She was panting by the time the song finished.

This was her therapy, her escape. Since she was in foster care and found that dance academy it was what calmed her. She used to sneak out and go somewhere and start dancing; she didn't care if it was in the middle of the park or an abandoned building, she just danced until her feet couldn't hold her anymore. Today she needed to escape from everything; her parents, her duties as savior, expectations. Everything.

And everything started when she decided to tell her parents that she loved Regina. At first they were in shock staring at her, then the shock became denial. Telling her that it must not be true and Emma confirming it was. Denial became realization that Emma was telling the truth, she was truly in love with the former Evil Queen. Realization quickly became anger. If Emma was being honest with herself she hadn't seen such dramatic change in someone's facial expressions so quickly. They were screaming, fainting on Snows part, threating and lots of crying. Finally Charming told Emma to leave the house and Emma was shocked at first but obliged, grabbing some stuff in a bag she left the house. And that's how she is here staring at her reflection.

Soon enough another song came on. "Not On Drugs" blasted through the speakers and while dancing she also sang. Her muscles tensed and relaxed with every move. Sweat ran down her body. Her feet carried her around the room a couple of times, while her voice calmed her and her thoughts drifted to the brown eyed woman she loved unaware that the woman was watching her intently from the doorway. The last beat ran through the speaker and she made her last move ending with her hands on the floor.

She slowly looked up to the mirror and finally acknowledged the woman at the back of the room. Almost jumping to her feet she turned to face Regina with a red face and a shy smile. "Hey babe, what are you doing here?" she looked around nervously.

"When you didn't call I got worried. What happened, dear?" Regina asked sweetly.

"Nothing happened," she lied turning around and looking down feeling tears in her eyes.

"Really, dear?" when the blonde didn't respond, Regina sighed. "Emma I might not have a built in lie detector but I know when _you_ are lying to me." The brunette walked to the blonde and hugged her from behind. "Now baby, please tell me what happened."

Emma sobbed quietly and Regina felt it more than heard it. "I told them. My parents. I told them about us. And they were shocked at first the more emotions and finally anger." Emma felt the tears on her cheeks and Regina held her tighter. "There was so much screaming about the past, you, me, us and so much more. Snow fainted and Charming told me to leave. I was… _am_ so hurt that my own parents don't approve the person I love." At the hitch in breath from Regina, Emma turned around to face her and placing her hands on the brunette's hips she locked green with brown orbs. "Yes Regina I love you. You are amazing, funny, gorgeous and oh so much more. The Evil Queen might be gone but it is a part of you and I love every single part of you."

Getting teary herself, the brunette closes the gap between them and joins ruby red lips to pink ones in a kiss that says it all. Their tongues battle for dominance. Finally pulling away Regina opens her eyes to find green looking lovingly at her. "I love you too."

A slow song plays in the background and Emma sways them around the room. "Regina?" she calls softly.

"Yes dear?" the brunette asks from her spot on Emma's shoulder.

"How did you find me?" Emma asks the question she's wanted to ask since she saw Regina next to the door.

Regina opens her eyes and blushes before mumbling "I might have followed you two weeks ago."

Emma chuckles, "And why did you follow me?"

She looked up and saw that Emma was not upset; it seemed juts curiousness so Regina told her the truth. "Three weeks ago I noticed a pattern in your day to day life. You would not answer your phone or give notice to anyone for two hours every day after you finished work. So I followed you one day and found that you were headed to this place. I didn't enter; I figured that if you didn't tell anyone about this place you wanted privacy. But today I couldn't find you anywhere and I called you like six times before something clicked and I came straight here" Regina said looking down ashamed. "I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries" she added in a whisper.

Emma lifted her chin and kissed her soundly, "You didn't overstep anything babe. You can come here anytime you want." Emma said smiling.

Regina relaxed in her girlfriends arms before smirking, "So… will you teach me those dance moves?" she teased.

Emma turned a deep shade of red, "hmm…"

Regina just laughed out loud before nuzzling Emma's nose and giving her a quick peck.

Emma knew there was going to be challenges in the future, people might not accept them, her parents might not come around, more problems might come into town but she knew they could face them together, as partners in crime, as a family.

* * *

 **Yes? No? Hoped you enjoyed and review. Love to read what you guys think :)**

* * *

 **The songs mentioned in this story are:**

"Are You With Me (Dash Berlin Remix)" - Lost Frequencies

"Where Are Ü Now" - Skrillex and Diplo Ft Justin Bieber

"Not On Drugs" - Tove Lo


	5. SketchBook

**Title:** Sketchbook

 **Summary:** Emma sketches Regina while in a meeting and then forgets the sketchbook in Regina's office.

 **This is so long and so fluffy. I think I saw the prompt in Tumblr but I can't remember exactly how it went.**

 **Disclaimer in Chapter 1. I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

Emma was siting through the most boring meeting she has ever encountered. Times like this made her question why she took the position as sheriff. _Oh yeah, because there was no one else with the experience to be the sheriff_ she thought and she lowly groaned when the mayor, aka her awesome and secret girlfriend Regina, started talking about a new work for the town. Bored out of her mind she picked up her sketchbook and her black pen, looking up for a bit brown orbs connected with green and Emma could see a small smile directed at her before it was gone and Regina went back with the meeting. _Ah that smile_ she thought before glancing around to check that nobody could see what she was about to draw. Feeling satisfied she relaxed into her chair and her hand started drawing some lines like it had a mind of its own.

Two hours went by and she was finished and slightly satisfied with her drawing; and apparently so was the meeting cause when she looked up she saw everybody picking their stuff up and heading out of the room. She looked down at her creation and thought, _only needs a bit of color or should I leave it like that?_ She sighed and closed the sketchbook before standing up and following the crowd out.

"Hey how did you take so many notes?" a guy next to her said, if she recalled correctly his name was Dan.

"Huh?" she was confused, _Notes?_

"Yeah, you were scribbling something the whole meeting so I presume you took a lot of notes." He clarified.

"Um yeah… I wasn't taking notes I was just… doodling." Emma said as she turned around at the sound of _Sheriff Swan?_ Being called, "Yeah?"

"Can you stay for a minute, I need to talk to you… about the station." It was Regina.

"Of course Madame Mayor" she smirked, "just give me a second." After Regina nodded and re-entered her office, Emma turned back around to face Dan that was watching the interaction. "I guess I´ll see you later."

"Yeah. Have a good afternoon Sheriff." And with that he walked off towards the exit.

Emma sighed and turned around walking towards Regina's office. With a polite greeting to the secretary she entered the office. Regina didn't look up from the paperwork she was reading until she heard a "You needed to see me, Madame Mayor?" with that she looked to see Emma staring at her with a smile on her face.

"Ah yes Sheriff, please take a seat." Regina said smiling back before looking down again to the paperwork. Emma walked towards the seats in front of Regina's desk but instead of sitting down she kept walking towards the desk. When Regina didn't hear her sit down she looked up and was met with Emma's pink lips on her own red ones. She was shocked like the first millisecond then started kissing back with the same vigor Emma was kissing her. When Emma finally broke the kiss when the necessity for air was too much she saw that Regina still had her eyes closed with her cheeks a bit red and a smile on her lips. She smiled at the image and when Regina opened her eyes she whispered, "hey babe."

"Hey." Was all she could say while staring at Emma's green eyes. After a few seconds she broke the gaze while Emma took a seat.

"So what did you wanted to talk about?" Emma said placing her sketchbook on the other seat.

"Oh that, yes. Can you come earlier to our date? Henry is having a sleep over at Hansel´s and I thought you might want to have more _us_ time since we haven't been able to see each other that much this week." Regina said smiling at the blonde.

"Yeah that's good. Does seven sound good?" Emma asked.

"Yes dear, seven sounds perfect. I´ll have dinner ready." Regina said and then a beeping sound interrupts them. _Your two pm is here, Miss Mills_ her secretary's voice says through the intercom. She presses a button on the device, "Give me five minutes." Regina says and looks apologetically at Emma that only smiles.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." The blonde says before standing up and giving Regina a kiss, then walking to the door. Opening said door, she turns before stepping out "I will get those problems fixed as soon as possible, Madam Mayor" she says and Regina looks at her confusion clear in her face before she understands.

"Thank you Sheriff." She says before winking.

Emma smiles before walking out forgetting her sketchbook on the seat. Regina though notices it and goes to call Emma but she's already gone. Sighing she gets up and picks the blue sketchbook and frowns trying to remember where she has seen it before. She goes back to her seat eyeing the sketchbook in her hands. Finally curiosity gets the best of her and she opens it to the first page and gasps at what she sees. It's her. In what seems like a park, wind going through her hair and a smile gracing her lips. It's so detailed she's amazed Emma drew this. She flips through the pages before stopping in one. In this one she looked like she was sleeping, clearly naked and the sheets barely covering her ass, her hair was spread around the pillow and some were on her face. She was amazed at how good Emma was at capturing the moment. That's when she remembered where she saw the sketchbook; when she woke up after their first night together she remembered seeing a blue notebook between Emma's stuff and when she asked Emma what it was the blonde dismissed it as a notebook she took with her everywhere. She didn't pay any mind after that. And now she knew what it was for. She flips to the last drawing and laughed. It was obviously made not long ago and not finished. _So this is what you were doing while I was talking dear_ she thought.

She was taking out of her thoughts by her secretary informing her that her two pm meeting was ready. "Let them in" Regina said and the secretary nodded. Placing the sketchbook inside one of her drawers she welcomed the person inside her office. She made a mental note to ask Emma about it later.

* * *

When Emma realized she forgot her sketchbook she was already at the sheriff station doing some overdue paperwork. When she signed the last one and threw her pen to the table she remembered the drawing of Regina she had to finish, she began lookin for it in the mess of a desk she has but couldn't find it. Frowning a bit thinking of where she could have left it and hoping that whoever found it, didn't open it. Then she gasps; _Regina's office_ she thought. She glanced at the clock seeing it read six o'clock, she cursed; Regina was already out of the office, probably already at her house making dinner. "Shit." She cursed aloud remembering she needed to get ready before going to Regina's house.

Taking her jacket and rapidly closing the station, she ran to her bug and drove to her apartment as fast as she could without breaking any rule. She laughed at that, _I can't arrest myself_ she thought and added a bit more speed. She all but ran up the stairs leading to her apartment, opening the door she started taking items of clothing off before reaching her shower. After the quick shower she glanced at the clock. 6:30. _Good time_ she thought before going to her room, blow-drying her hair and changing into jeans, a button up and her classical red leather jacket, which she knew for a fact Regina loved. Grabbing her keys she walked out of her apartment and went to her bug before driving to Mifflin Street.

* * *

Regina was making Chicken Parmesan, knowing it was Emma's favorite after her lasagna, when she heard the doorbell. She glanced at the clock. 6:58. She smirked before taking her apron off and walking to the door. Taking one last look at herself she opened the door and there in all her cute glory was Emma Swan, hands on her back pockets and looking at the floor. When Emma looked up she smiled and without a word Regina stepped to the side to let the blonde in. Emma walked in and she closed the door, turning around she found that Emma was much, much closer than she thought and again without a word Emma kissed her. First it was soft and sweet but when Emma swiped her bottom lip asking for entrance the kiss turned to a more heated direction.

They separated when oxygen became necessary and breathlessly Emma said, "Hi baby."

Regina smiled at the nickname but asked anyway, "Why must you call me that?"

Emma laughed, "Because you are my baby, my babe, my Gina." She pecked Regina's lips, "My girl." She finished. Regina smiled before giving her another kiss.

"Hi Emma." She said when they separated and as if on cue the timer went on, signalizing that dinner was ready. "Dinners ready, can you set the table please?"

Emma separated completely from Regina, "Sure thing Gina _._ " She said and smiled taking her jacket off. Regina smiled back before sauntering to the kitchen to retrieve dinner.

* * *

They were calmly having dinner; topics of conversation flew as they ate. And when they weren't talking they were eating and smiling at each other. When Emma complimented Regina on the food the later just blushed and smiled while trying to hide behind her glass of wine. Emma thought she looked beautiful trying to hide it and that this moment needed to be pictured in one of her drawings. That's when she remembered.

"Hum… Babe?"

"Yes, dear?" Regina said.

"Have you seen… uh… a blue notebook?" she asked shyly. She didn't even know why she was being so shy about this. _Oh yeah because is a notebook full of drawings of Regina_ Emma thought.

"You mean the one you left at my office?" Regina said before sipping her wine trying to hide her smirk.

"Yeah…" Emma said trailing off.

"Oh it's in my study."

After a moment of Emma thinking that Regina was going to say something else she got frustrated, "Can I have it?"

"Sure, it's on the second drawer of my desk." Regina smiled.

Emma shot her a smile before almost running to Regina's study. She went straight for the desk and to the second drawer, after opening it and looking for the sketchbook that clearly wasn't there she shouted "Regina where is it?" Hearing the clicking of heels coming her way she looked up to find said sketchbook on Regina's right hand. She gulped and slowly stood up walking towards Regina. "Um… Regina did you… did you see what's inside?" Regina smiled softly at her, lovingly even.

"Yes." Was her simple answer.

After a moment of gazing between Regina and the sketchbook she whispered, "and?"

"And…" Regina said, "I loved them, every single one of them. You are quite the artist Emma Swan. Every time I think I have you figured out, you seem to come up with another mystery. Why didn't you tell me you could draw like this?" Regina said handing the sketchbook over to Emma that sighed.

"I don't know, it never came up I guess." Emma said opening the sketchbook. "All of these drawings represent a moment that I wanted to keep in my memory. For example this one…" she said gesturing to the first one, "this happened on our second date, you were so care free that day on that hill top that I found you absolutely breathtaking. I sketched you when you weren't looking and finished it after I dropped you off." And like that she kept explaining every single one of them. "This one was after our first night together. I went to have some water and when I came back you were in that position and I just couldn't help it. I took a seat on the chair you have on your room and began drawing. When I finished I remember getting into the bed again and cuddling you." She explained every last one of them, and when she looked up she saw that Regina was crying. She quickly closed the sketchbook and kneeled in front of Regina taking her hands. "Regina, baby what's wrong?" she said sweetly. Regina shook her head. "Babe if you don't tell me what's wrong I cant fix it." Emma said.

"I…" Regina gasped. "Happy tears." She managed to gasp out. Emma smiled softly before siting on the couch and hugging Regina tightly.

When she felt that Regina stopped crying she broke the confortable silence, "Gina if I tell you something will you promise not to freak out?" she asked shyly. When she felt Regina nod she stopped hugging her and knelt in front of her again. Taking a deep breath she said, "I… I love you." Regina was speechless at first making Emma think she screwed everything up. _Stupid Swan. You had to choose now to let her now about your feelings_ she thought and was about to say something else when Regina literally tackled her to the floor while kissing her. It started passionate but somehow it turned sweet and soft.

"I love you too." Regina said before kissing her again. Both of them smiled through the kiss.

* * *

 **Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me what you think, I love to read what you think :)**


	6. Sergeant Major Emma Swan

**Title:** Sergeant Major Emma Swan

 **Summary:** Emma is a Marine and she needs to go back to Afghanistan. How will she tell her family?

 **Set in S1 Storybook but is completely AU. You get it right? Also I don't know much about the Marines and all the information is taken from sites I could find, so if I have anything wrong and/or Im disrespecting someone please tell me so I can change it, okay?**

 **I don't own Once Upon A Time. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

She was supposed to tell her, _them_ , two days ago after their weekly family dinner, but after Henry started talking about school and projects and stuff like that, it slipped her mind. And after they tucked the twelve-year-old boy in, Regina was kissing her and that quickly turned into something else and, really, she didn't even want to think about anything else but Regina's body pressed against her own.

And even if she remembered how the hell was she supposed to tell her girlfriend of, literally, two months and two days that she's supposed to go back to Afghanistan? It really isn't a frequent topic of conversation and Regina not knowing that she joined the marines after she was released from jail made it a little bit harder for her. Emma sighed looking at the sleeping form next to her, she had to leave in less than a week and she really needed to tell Regina and Henry, she didn't know how though. She cant just come up and be like 'Hey Regina, I have to leave to Afghanistan in like five days. Why? Oh because I'm in the marines and all that. So yeah, hope you're cool with that.' She knows that will end badly, so not an option.

* * *

 ** _Monday – 4 days until departure_**

She sighs heavily, her head between her hands looking down to the paperwork on her desk. She has been thinking, for two hours, about how to tell Regina and Henry about her departure. She's supposed to leave on Friday and she is literally going mad. She wants to do this right; she doesn't want them to think that she's _abandoning_ them or anything like that so she's been thinking for the last two hours how to do this.

Suddenly she hears footsteps and quickly tries to look busy, but then Emma looks up and sees that is Henry so she drops the pen and smiles at him. He smiles back a little uneasy. Emma knows straight away that something is wrong and frowns.

"Hi ma." Henry says entering her office slowly.

"Henry, is everything okay?" Emma asks, worried.

"Mm… well you see, I was looking for my PS Vita at your apartment when I…mm… found…" he takes a sheet of paper, neatly folded from his pocket. Emma's face goes pale. "…This." He finishes. Henry places the paper on Emma's desk right in front of her. Emma looks from him to the paper twice before picking the paper and unfolding it. She only needs to see the shield at the top of the page to know it's _the letter._

"Care to explain?" Henry said and Emma was surprised at his tone. It wasn't the anger she expected, its… sadness. "You're leaving?" he asks before Emma can say anything.

After a couple of seconds she answers, "Yes, Henry, I am leaving. But I swear I'm not abandoning you or your mother, or whatever other thought crossed your mind when you were reading this. This is not optional but I will come back and we'll be a family." Emma rounded her desk and placed her hands on his shoulders. She could see some tears forming in his eyes and that caused her own tears to form. "Its only eight months Henry and I'll be back before your birthday, okay?" she whispers.

"Okay." He whispers back and Emma hugs him tightly while her own tears go down her cheeks.

They brake apart after a couple of minutes both with tears rolling down their cheeks. They laugh lightly, before Emma asks "Wanna have lunch with me? I know you are dying to ask me stuff."

"Yeah, sure." Henry says rolling his eyes.

They were seated at granny's, both of them with a cheeseburger, fries and milkshakes. They've talked about school and other stuff but Emma knows Henry wants to ask her about the Marines.

"Okay kid, stop being so awkward and ask me the real questions." Emma says smiling when his eyes widen.

He sighs with a smile, "What rank are you?"

Emma chuckles, "I'm Sergeant Major."

"Wow…" he says amazed. He thinks his second question, "When did you enlist?"

Emma bites her lip, "Umm like three weeks after I was released from jail."

"So you've served almost twelve years?" he asks and Emma nods. He nods back impressed. "How many medals do you have?"

"I don't know, kid. I haven't counted them in a long while." She saw his face fall and chuckled, "but you can count them for me if you want. They are on my uniform." His face lit up and she smiled calling Ruby for the check.

When they were already outside he all but ran to her apartment. When they finally arrived she took her Dress Blues out of her closet and showed Henry all of her medals. He was awed for a couple of seconds before he started counting them and asking Emma what they were for. Emma just laughed and explained patiently.

About half an hour later they were sitting in the couch, Henry asking about her tours and Emma recalling everything she could remember to him. After a couple of minutes where Henry seemed to think about his next question, he looked at her seriously and asked

"Have you told Mom?" She winced a little and he had his answer.

"No, kid, I haven't."

"Why not?" Henry asked tilting his head a little.

"Because, Hen, this isn't normal conversation topic and your mom doesn't even know I'm a Marine." Emma said with a frown. _Oh my god, how am I going to do this?_ She thought.

"Well you have to tell her." Henry said in his 'duh' voice.

"No shit, Sherlock." She snapped and instantly winced. "I'm sorry Hen I didn't mean to snap at you." Emma said apologetically.

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I need a plan, like ASAP." Emma said.

His face lit up and he grinned. "What we need is an Operation."

"An Operation, really kid?"

"Yes, and we'll call it… Operation… Bronze Eyes." Henry said and dismissed Emma's raised eyebrow. "And this is what we'll do…"

* * *

 ** _Wednesday – 2 days until departure_**

Regina was driving home as fast as she could without surpassing legal limits. All she wanted was to curl in the couch with Emma and Henry, watch a movie and just relax for the rest of the evening. Today has been stressful, with too much paperwork and many boring meetings. And to top it all off, Regina noticed how Emma has been acting around her lately. Nervous and rather quick to end their interactions. Since Monday, when instead of Emma bringing her lunch for her she found Ruby with a sheepish smile and her lunch she began to worry. Later that night she found out that Emma had lunch with Henry and she was a little bit relieved. Tuesday rolled around and Emma left rather quickly that morning; later at lunch Emma did bring her food but said she had to go right after setting the food down, she had frowned and asked why but Emma just bit her lip and said she had too much paperwork piled up at the office. She let her go but could easily read the lie in Emma's words.

And today Emma again left pretty fast after breakfast and at lunch she was once again met up with Ruby bringing her lunch and a note from Emma. _'I'm so sorry 'Gina. I swear I'll make up for the last few days. Emma xx'_ it read and Regina had sighed before thanking Ruby.

Now it was almost six and she was parking her car in the driveway. She noticed the yellow beat-up bug and unconsciously a small smile graced her lips. She sighed and got out of the car before walking to her door and unlocking it. The first thing she noticed was the smell of food, then as she walked a little bit more she noticed the table.

"Emma?" Regina called.

"In the kitchen." Came the almost immediate response. Regina sauntered towards the kitchen to see her girlfriend stirring something on a pot.

"What's all this?" Regina asked and Emma jumped a little having been immersed in her own thoughts to hear Regina walk in.

Emma turned away from the stove, setting the spoon down, before moving towards Regina and giving her a quick peck on the lips as a 'hello'. "I thought we could have dinner tonight, just the two of us." Emma clarified.

"Oh, where's Henry?" Regina asked smiling.

Emma chuckled, "He's having a sleepover at Kevin's."

"So that means we have the house all to ourselves?" Regina asked in that husky tone that made Emma shudder every time she heard it. The blonde nodded and Regina smirked before kissing her deeply. "Great." She stepped back and turned around before starting to walk towards the stairs throwing an "I'll go change while you finish dinner," over her shoulder.

Emma was left dazed in the middle of the kitchen. When she heard Regina's last phrase she shook her head with a smile and went back to making dinner. Hopefully everything went well and the night finished with what Regina was implying. She worried her bottom lip as she went over the plan Henry had told her on Monday. Once again she was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Regina coming back to the kitchen fully dressed and hugging her from behind making her jump. The brunette placed her chin on Emma's shoulder while one of Emma's hands went to the ones placed on her stomach.

"Penny for your thoughts, darling?" Regina said sweetly and Emma sighed. _This is going to be so hard_ she thought. Last time she had to go she didn't have to say goodbye to anybody, she was alone and that, she guesses, made it a little bit easier. Now, now she had a son and the person she… loved. Yes, the last few days has made Emma realize she loved the brunette and just the thought of being away from her made her heart drop and thump in her chest. And lets not get started on Henry.

"Its nothing. Lets just enjoy dinner." Emma said and turned around in Regina's arms and kissed her. When they parted Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a look that said she wasn't fooling anyone. Emma sighed, "I'll tell you after dinner, I promise."

"Okay." Regina let it pass when she saw the nervousness in green orbs. She stepped away from Emma slowly and helped carry some stuff to the table.

* * *

They had finished dinner five minutes ago and were now cuddle up in the couch with a glass of wine each watching some ridiculous show on the TV. Just that neither of them was really watching the show, both of them inside their heads trying to figure out how to break the somehow uncomfortable silence. Finally Emma decided it was time to bring up the topic she has been avoided for the last few days.

" 'Gina, babe, you awake?" she whispered in the brunettes ear.

"Hmm?" came the response from Regina that was pretending to be interested in the show but was watching Emma from the corner of her eye.

"I need to talk to you." Emma said softly. The brunette took a deep breath and sat up from her position on Emma's chest.

"Okay then. Talk." It came out harsher than she intended but her mind has a nasty way of playing with her and creates the worst possible scenario that could come up in any situation.

Emma flinched a little at the harsh tone, but knew Regina well enough to know that it was a self defense mechanism. "I…I… I have something to tell you." She stuttered and mentally cursed herself.

"I figured as much." Regina said folding her arms. She watched Emma open and close her mouth a couple of times before sighing. "Emma if this is you trying to break up with me, just… save it." Regina said trying to maintain her voice firm even if she, literally, felt her heart break.

Emma stared at her in shock before shaking her head. "What?!" she shrieked. "Regina I'm not trying to break up with you."

"You're not?" Regina asked visibly relaxing. When Emma shook her head she sighed, "but you have been getting distant the last few days and seemed so nervous around me when we talked or something." Regina said with a sad smile.

"I know and I'm so sorry 'Gina, but I've been planning with Henry on how to tell you what I have to tell you." Emma said and got up from the couch to walk back towards the kitchen, leaving a puzzled Regina behind. Nearly ten seconds later Emma emerged from the room with a piece of paper in hand. She sat next to Regina and smiled sadly at her. "I received this letter about a week ago. This is why I've been acting strangely the last few days." Emma said and handed the paper to the brunette. Regina looked at the paper then at Emma before receiving a nod. She returned her gaze at the paper and took a deep breath before unfolding it. The first thing she noticed was the shield, she had seen it before but couldn't remember what it was for. Her eyes travelled a little bit to the right and in black, bold letter it read: _United States Marine Corps._ The first thing that went to her mind was _what the hell is this?_ but kept reading anyways.

Emma watched as Regina's eyes flashed trough the page and the different emotions that could be seen in brown orbs. _Confusion, sadness, understanding and was that… pride?_ The blonde was a nervous mess so she got up and started pacing in front of the TV looking at Regina intently.

Regina on the other hand had a million things running through her mind. _She's a marine? When the hell did that happen? Sergeant Major, that's a big tittle isn't? She has to leave for eight months to Afghanistan. Eight months, I don't know if I can survive that long without her. But she has to do it; it's her duty. Sergeant Major Emma Swan is my girlfriend, oh my god._ She reread it one more time to check that she didn't miss anything before looking up towards a nervous looking Emma Swan with tears in her eyes.

"You're leaving?" Regina sobbed and Emma was right next to her, wrapping strong arms around her in a heartbeat.

"Yes." Emma said, her voice full of emotion.

"For eight month." Regina stated more than asked.

"Yes." Emma repeated and the older woman knew that the blonde was trying not to cry. "But I will promise you something right now. I will come back Regina. I'll come back to Henry and to you, I promise you that."

At that Regina cried onto Emma's shoulder and the blonde let the tears escape as well. After a little while of clinging to each other like their life depended on it they calmed and started talking. It was nearly two in the morning when they climbed up the stairs to Regina's room, they were tired after their night of sharing past stories and crying a bit more when Regina realized that Emma was leaving in less than two days. Now they just wanted to cuddle up in bed and cling to each other, reassuring each other that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 ** _Thursday – 1 day until departure_**

Regina wakes up to butterfly kisses along her shoulder and neck, and a smile instantly reaches her face before even opening her eyes. When she does open them, she sees a smiling Emma hovering above her. She closes the gap and kisses Emma deeply earning a moan from the blonde. They part with a sigh and a bright smile on both their faces.

"Morning." Emma says, her voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning, dear." Regina replies before cuddling closer to Emma, making the blonde wrap her arms around her. "I'm taking the day off." She murmured with closed eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Emma whispered with a smile.

"Yes. And you should do the same." Regina said.

"Hmm, I don't know. My boss is pretty strict." The blonde teased.

"As your boss and girlfriend, I'm telling you to have a day off with me and our son." Even though it might seem as a command Regina said it with a soft voice and a smile.

"If you insist." Emma said, kissing Regina soundly. After a couple of seconds she traced Regina's bottom lip with her tongue asking for entrance that was immediately granted. They battled for dominance, neither of them really winning. Regina placed her cool hand on the hot skin on Emma's stomach making the blonde moan. Regina separated from the blonde's mouth and started trailing kisses along her jaw and neck while slowly riding Emma's shirt up. She took it off in a well practiced move and started placing open mouthed kisses on Emma's chest, slowly getting to a hardened nip-

 _Crash. Clink. Crash_

Regina's head shot up at the sound making the blonde groan in frustration. _Really, now?_ She thought while looking for her shirt and tugging it on. _Whoever is downstairs is going to get a piece of my mind._ She opened the door with Regina right behind her; they walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen where the sound came from. Once they get there they see glass scattered around the floor and a sheepish looking Henry with the broom.

"Sorry?"

"Henry, what were you doing?" Regina said walking forward and taking the broom from the boy to clean up the mess.

"I was trying to make breakfast since it's umm…" he looked at Emma for confirmation and when she nodded, he sighed "Ma's last day here."

At that Regina's face softened and she busied herself with cleaning the glass so nobody could see her forming tears.

"Thanks Hen, I appreciate the sentiment but next time ask for a little bit of help. Okay, kid?" Emma said ruffling his hair.

"Okay." He replied.

Emma walked to Regina and helped her clean the glass offering her a small smile when she saw the unshed tears. Emma kissed her forehead and in less than five minutes they had everything cleaned up. Emma put everything away before starting the coffee machine and turning to Regina and Henry. They were exchanging sad glances before Regina engulfed him in a hug unaware that Emma was looking at them with a tear rolling down her cheek. Her family, she had to return to her family. She waited until Regina let Henry go to talk again.

"So, what does the Mills family want for breakfast?" Emma asked cheerfully.

Henry seemed to ponder on his answer, "Apple pancakes and hot chocolate."

Emma chuckled, "So pancakes and hot chocolate for the young boy. What will the beautiful lady have?"

"I'll have your famous omelet and some coffee." Regina answered with a blush.

"Coming right up." Emma said before going around the kitchen picking the ingredients for breakfast.

* * *

Regina let Henry skip school so they could have a family day, she called her office and cancelled all her appointments and Emma called her deputy. Breakfast was a blast with Emma making jokes and tossing pancakes in the air while they laughed. After that they decided to go to the park so they cleaned the kitchen together and then took turns to take showers and even though Emma joined Regina in the shower she had to keep her hands to herself. When everybody was ready they got out of the house and started walking towards the park. They played soccer, played with Pongo when Archie walked by with him and just had family fun. Henry brought his camera so he took a picture every time he could. _For when I miss her_ he thought with a sad smile. They spent the day like that, with laughs and smiles and pictures. The only moment they stopped was to get a quick lunch and that didn't turn out to be more than an hour.

It was nearly six thirty when Emma said she had to go to the apartment and when Regina asked 'Why?' Emma just looked at her with a sad smile and both brunettes knew why. She had to pack and get her uniform for tomorrow. They walked silently towards Emma's apartment and the blonde tried to be as quick as possible but Regina followed her to the room and when she took out her utility uniform tears formed in Regina's eyes as the brunette traced her last name with her thumb. After that Regina just looked at her before leaving the room without another word making Emma sigh and frown.

She walked out of the room seven minutes later, camouflaged duffle bag in hand. Henry glanced from the bag to her and some tears formed in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away. Regina was behind him with a hand on his shoulder and some tears running down her cheeks. _My family, I have to come back to them_ she thought as she watched them in front of her. With a nod they left the apartment and made their way towards the mansion.

"What are we having for dinner?" Henry asked half an hour after they stepped inside the mansion.

Emma leaned to whisper something on Regina's ear and when the brunette nodded she smiled, "I thought we could order some pizza and watch a movie, is that okay with you Hen?"

"That sounds great, Ma." He said before walking towards the TV and starting his video game. Emma chuckled before grabbing the phone and ordering their usual. When she set the phone down she saw Regina walking towards the kitchen and followed her. She found the brunette looking out the window to where her apple tree was, Emma could see some tears in Regina's eyes so she silently wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist feeling how Regina relaxed into her touch.

"This is really happening, isn't?" Regina asked voice loaded with emotions.

"Yes." Emma croaked.

* * *

The pizza arrived twenty minutes after and now they were settled in the couch watching The Amazing Spider Man 2, Henry eating his third piece of pizza on the floor while Emma and Regina cuddled on the couch, the brunette running her fingers through Emma's blonde hair. Emma sighed at the caress, _I'm going to miss this, them so much_ she thought and closed her eyes.

Once the movie was done Henry said goodnight and went upstairs so he could get some sleep. Regina placed a kiss to Emma's cheek before whispering, "Emma wake up," on the blondes ear. Emma stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes seeing the TV turned off and Regina with an amused smile.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" Emma asked siting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes dear."

"Its your fault, though." Emma said hoarsely, "that thing you do with my hair is so sleep inducing." She chuckled.

Regina laughed, "come on sleepyhead, let's go to bed."

Emma got up from the couch and folded the blanket Regina wrapped around her with a smile. Once finished she picked up the plates and the box from the pizza, and took it to the kitchen setting everything on top of the counter so they can clean it up tomorrow. She walked out of the kitchen to find Regina at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. She smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Regina hummed against her lips and deepened it by tracing her tongue over Emma's bottom lip. Emma moaned when Regina's tongue entered her mouth fighting for dominance. They broke apart when air became a necessity but Emma kept kissing down Regina's neck and smirked when she heard a moan. She pressed her lips to Regina's weak spot behind her ear before huskily whispering,

"Lets finish what we started this morning."

"Lets." Regina groaned.

Emma grabbed the back of Regina's thighs and lifted her up making the brunette wrap her legs around Emma's waist. The blonde carried her to their room while kissing Regina. Once inside she pushed Regina against the door making it close in the process, using the leverage she used one of her hands to unbutton Regina's shirt while trailing open mouthed kisses on all exposed skin her lips could reach. When the last button was gone she gently put Regina down still trapping her between herself and the door. Regina opened her eyes and Emma let a little moan at how lust blown they were. The brunette smirked and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder gently pushing her towards the bed.

When the back of Emma's knees hit the bed, Regina made her sit down. Emma placed her hands on Regina's waist before kissing just on top of her panty line while maintaining eye contact. Regina couldn't contain the moan that escaped her and another rush of heat went to her core. Reluctantly she stepped back and smirked at Emma's little whine of protest. Regina slowly slid her shirt of her shoulders and swaying her hips a bit she undid her jeans, turning around she slid them down smooth legs bending down more than necessary so Emma could see how wet she is. When she heard a groan from behind her, Regina's smirk grew. She went back to full height and turned her head and winked at Emma. She faced the blonde again and walked to her, straddling Emma's hips she placed a kiss to pink lips before moving to her ear.

"Oh yeah, definitely going to finish what we started." She purred and, Emma shuddered and moaned.

 _Best night ever,_ she thought and when Regina started kissing her neck she knew it had only started.

* * *

 ** _Friday – 10 hours until departure_**

Regina woke up to soft hand drawing patterns on her back, she sighed happily. Opening her eyes slowly she turned her head a little and smiled when she saw bright green staring back at her.

"Good morning, beautiful." Emma said softly while placing a hand on a tanned cheek and tracing her thumb over a cheekbone.

Regina leaned into her touch and sighed again, "Good morning."

"I was thinking, maybe we could have breakfast before… um… hitting the road." Emma said, voice hoarse.

Regina nodded silently before placing her hand on top of the one on her cheek and kissing Emma's palm softly. "I'm going to miss you so much." She croaked and tears formed in her eyes, a few escaping and running down her cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you more, babe." Emma said hoarsely, tears of her own making their way down. "But we can do this. I'll try my best to send you letters just so you know I'm okay. Eight months and I'll be back. I'll be home before Henry's birthday."

Both of them noticed how Emma called Regina's house _home_ but neither said anything about it. A sob escaped Regina's mouth and Emma instantly wrapped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 ** _Friday – 7 hours before departure_**

Regina watched as Emma took her uniform from her duffle bag and more tears formed in her eyes. _It seemed that today the tears are going to come back every five minutes_ she thought with a roll of her eyes. She slumps back on the bed while covering her eyes with her forearm. She doesn't know how much time passed before a throat cleared and she sat up again. Her jaw hanged opened when she saw Emma on her Dress Blues.

She wore a long-sleeved midnight blue coat with a standing collar and white web belt with her rank on a golden waist plate, white peaked cap, plain white shirt, sky blue trousers, white gloves, and black dress pumps. With all the ribbons of the medals worn on her left chest. _She looks so… good_ Regina thought.

"So… um how do I look?" Emma asked shyly.

"You, my love, look absolutely gorgeous." Regina said standing up and walking towards Emma. The blonde grinned and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist before kissing her.

"Thanks." Emma said once they parted.

"You are welcome. Now lets go before it gets any later." Regina said walking towards the bedroom door.

Emma nodded and picked her duffle bag before following Regina down the stairs and into the foyer. "Lets go Henry."

"Yes ma'am." He said mock-saluting her. She chuckled and ruffled his hair making Henry groan. Regina sent them a sad smile before subtly wiping a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Okay, lets go." Regina said opening the door.

* * *

 ** _Friday – 30 minutes until departure_**

Emma eyed the gate with a frown, she didn't want to leave. Her home, her family is right here and even though she promised them she would come back she isn't completely sure, nobody that joins the Marines is completely sure they will come back. War is unpredictable, anything could happen. She turned around and addressed mother and son both with a sad expression on their faces. She set her duffle bag down and kneeled in front of Henry.

"I need you to be strong, okay buddy? You are the man of the house and you need to protect your mom while I'm not there. Don't let her get isolated in the house and make her go outside with you or Kat, okay? Can you do that for me, Hen?" she said softly wiping a tear that had fallen from his eye. He nodded and she smiled, "Okay. Just remember that I love you, alright?"

"I love you too, Ma." He whispered and Emma engulfed him in a bear hug while tears made their way down both of their cheeks. Emma pulled away softly and told him to take a seat on the chair that were a couple of feet away from them. He nodded and quickly made his way towards the chairs.

Emma stayed kneeled a little bit longer watching Henry run and sit down. She looked down and sighed before standing up to talk to Regina. The brunette was silently crying and the sight broke Emma's heart. She placed her index finger under Regina's chin making the brunette look at her while interlacing their fingers with her other hand.

"I know this is not the time nor the place to tell you this but…" tears made their way down Emma's cheek, "I love you Regina. I've known for a while now and even though I'm telling you now, it doesn't mean I'm only saying it because I'm leaving. I will come back Regina. To you and to Henry. I will come back to my family." She finished and kissed her softly, chastely.

More tears appeared on Regina's eyes at the confession and once they parted she was quick to speak, "I love you too Emma. And please… please…just come back to us," her voice breaking slightly.

Emma nodded and called Henry back with them. He ran back to his mother side and Emma looked from him to Regina and back to him. "I love you guys, always remember that. I'll see you in eight months." Emma said quickly picking her duffle bag and turning around. She started walking with the vision blurry from the tears. She didn't turn around as she passed the gate because she knew she wouldn't make it if she did.

Regina and Henry watched her go both with tears running down their cheeks. When she didn't turn around they understood why; they wouldn't make it if she did. Ten minutes passed before they decided to go back to the car. Regina held her ground all the way to the parking lot, not a single tear dropped from her eyes, even when her eyes filled up with them. She unlocked the car and climbed in; that's when she let the tears fall, her forehead touching the steering wheel, hands gripping it tightly and sobs rocking her body.

Henry instantly wrapped his arms around her trying to offer any kind of comfort while whispering, "She will come back," over and over again.

* * *

 **I actually teared up writing that final part, was that just me? Also I might add a second part, when Emma comes back, in the future, anyone interested?**

 **Tell me what you think :)**


	7. Sergeant Major Emma Swan Part Two

**Title:** Sergeant Major Emma Swan Part 2

 **Summary:** Im not going to write a summary 'cause that would ruin the story.

 **So here is part Two. This one is a lot smaller but I think is good. Hope you guys and girls enjoy.**

 **I don't own Once Upon A Time. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

She was supposed to come back a week ago, a week from Henry's birthday. Tomorrow is Henry's birthday and she is clearly not here. Regina is getting desperate and doesn't know what to think. She hasn't heard from Emma in more than six weeks and she's getting very nervous. _What if something happened? I wont even be notified, I'm not legally her family_ she thinks while pacing her kitchen.

The doorbell gets Regina out of her thoughts and she frowns not remembering inviting anyone today. She pulls her robe tighter around her body and walks to the door. With a deep breath and hoping its her, she opens the door. What she finds is not exactly what she expected. There is a guy with Emma's exact uniform from when she left; the only difference is that his cap is under his left arm.

"Morning Ma'am." He says courtly with a nod of his head. "Are you Regina Mills?"

"Yes…" she trails off not knowing how to continue.

"Ms. Mills, I'm Colonel August Booth." Regina frowns at the title. "I come from the Marine Corps, I'm here to talk to you about Sergeant Major Emma Swan?"

"Yes?" she shrieks and afterwards clears her throat, panic filling her.

"May I come in?" August asks.

"Yes of course." Regina says and lets the man in. She closes the door after him and leads him to her study. Once inside August sits stiffly on the couch while Regina sits on the armchair trying not to fidget. _No weakness_ she tells herself.

"Did Sergeant Major Swan inform you about your placement as her emergency contact?" August asked and when Regina shook her head no, he sighed. "That is why I'm here. Right after she arrived at base she told me to write her an emergency contact. She never had one so I was surprised, I actually thought you didn't exist or was someone who didn't even remember her; but by the way your leg is bouncing I can see you are worried about her."

Regina's leg immediately stilled, "Your point, Mr. Booth?"

"Sergeant Major Swan is right now in Boston Medical Center in a induced coma." August said and the brunette gasped before looking at him in utter shock, her eyes filled with tears. "She had a severe… head trauma and we had to move her back to the U.S. to receive treatment. She's been there for almost three weeks now, but I was informed that she's was supposed to come back almost a week ago. I supposed you must have been worried so I took it upon myself to debrief you about the situation."

Regina just looked at him, trying to figure out if he was lying or if this was just a trick. Tears run down her cheeks when she finds only the truth in the guys light blue orbs. She can't believe it; Emma, her Emma is in the hospital, in a coma. "Can I see her?" she asks, her voice wavering.

August eyes soften a bit and he nods softly. "Of course Ms. Mills. Here's the address, I'll let you get ready. See you at the hospital." He hands her a piece of paper before getting up and leaving the house. Regina stays there looking at the paper but not really seeing it. _She promised me, us that she would come back. Please, to whomever is listening, let her come back home after this_ she thinks sobbing into her palm, trying not to wake Henry wake up. _Henry, oh Henry what am I going to tell him?_

* * *

It's eleven when she finally calms down enough to wake up Henry. She makes her way to his room and after opening the door she just stares at him. She could just call Kathryn and ask her to babysit him so she can go see Emma without worrying him; _but that wouldn't be fair_ she thinks _he needs to know._ She finally decides and slowly walks towards the bed, kneeling on one side. She moves his hair out his face before whispering,

"Henry, come on its time to wake up."

He stirs a bit but doesn't wake up. She chuckles, "Come Henry, I made pancakes for breakfast." She says a little bit louder and one of his eyes slowly opens. _Sometimes I wonder if he's Emma's son more than he is mine_ she thinks with a sad smile.

"Apple pancakes?" he asks voice thick with sleep. She chuckles and nods. He sits up and stretches before following her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

They stay in silence, Regina sipping her coffee and Henry eating his pancakes. Regina stares at her half full cup and sighs before checking her watch. 11:55. _If we want to make it before five we need to hurry up._ She looks back up and sees Henry staring at her; she knows he knows something is wrong.

"Is Emma okay?" he asks and her eyes widen, _damn._

She sighs, "You are too smart for your own good."

"Don't deflect the question mom." He says, panic rising in him.

"No Henry, Emma is not okay. And that is what I was going to tell you after you finished your breakfast, we need to drive to Boston. Today." Regina said tears filling her eyes. Henry's eyes matched her own, he quickly got up from the stool and walked towards the other brunette before hugging her tightly while letting his tears fall. Regina kissed the top of his head, her tears barely contained.

* * *

 ** _3 hours later_**

Regina and Henry walk to the front office both of them with dread on their stomach and wishing that she is okay. They follow the directions toward the intense care unit August gave Regina and both sigh when they finally see it. They walk towards the front desk.

"Good afternoon, I'm looking for Emma Swan's room?" Regina asked softly at the redhead sitting behind the desk.

"Are you Regina Mills?" she asked and Regina nodded with a frown. "Yes, Colonel August told me that you would come by. She's in room 108." She said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you." Regina said before grabbing Henry's hand and walking towards the room. _100, 102, 104, 106, and 108_ she stops in front of the white door, taking a deep breath she turns to Henry. "Henry, I need you to stay here for a second."

"Why?" he says, well, whines.

She sighs and looks at him with pleading eyes, "Just please stay here."

He looks at her and sees the pleading and the unshed tears, so he sighs and goes to sit down on a chair nearby. Regina sighs and turns back to the white door, looking at it for a moment. Her hand shakes when she grabs the handle and turns it down; she quickly enters the room and closes the door. She sniffles a bit and turns slowly towards the hospital bed; a sob ripples through her when she sees Emma. There in the hospital bed lays Emma, her Emma, a bandage around her head and a half her face bruised up. Regina slowly, cautious, towards the slumbering blonde; this all seems like a dream _no, a nightmare_ Regina thinks while tears run down her cheeks and she goes to grab Emma's hand. She doesn't hear the quickening of Emma's heart monitor.

"Oh Emma." She whispers afraid of speaking any louder. "You promised me, you promised Henry that you would make it home. This is not home is it?" she chuckles dryly through her tears. "I love you okay? Please," she sobs, "please just come back to us." She sits next to Emma's bed and rests her forehead on Emma's forearm, silently crying.

She doesn't know how long it's been when a hand touches her shoulder. She quickly looks up wiping her almost dried tears with the back of her hand. There's a guy next to her in a white robe and a green medical uniform underneath. He looks at her with a sympathetic look and extends his right hand towards her.

"Good afternoon, I'm doctor Stapleton." He says softly.

"Afternoon." She says curtly and shakes his hand.

"I don't know if you have been informed about Emma's case?" he asks and she shakes her head. He sighs, "Well Ms. Swan received a bullet to the head which caused damage on her frontal lobe, there was a lot of edema damage and to stop the brain to swell even more we had to put her in a pentobarbital induced coma." He said.

Regina looked at Emma and her tears gathered. She looked back to him, "is she going to be okay?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

He also looked at Emma, "She's a fighter. All of the damage has been healed and we are planning to take her out of the coma tomorrow. There is always the small chance that she wont wake," he smiles softly, "But I strongly believe she'll make it out of this. After we stop administration the drug she is supposed to regain her motor abilities one by one and after a couple of days she is supposed to wake up."

"Okay." She stays quiet for a second, "Are there going to be any problems when she wakes up?"

He scrunches his nose a bit; "the frontal lobe is very unpredictable so its uncertain if they are going to be any problems. However by the way her brain is healing it is unlikely that there's a problem. And she will have a couple of sessions after she wakes up; it is very normal that coma patients may be confused when they wake up." He explains and Regina nods.

"Thank you Doctor Stapleton." She says with a grateful smile.

His pager goes off and he sighs looking down, "I have to go but if you need anything you can find me or one of the nurses." He says before walking away.

She looks at Emma and smiles hopefully, "You are going to be okay. Just fight, for me and for Henry. For your family." She whispers.

She walks slowly towards the corridor and goes to find Henry. She finds him seating on a blue chair playing with his PS Vita. As soon as he hears the click of her heels Henry looks up from his game and gets up. Regina walks towards him and suddenly brings him for a hug, which he reciprocates immediately knowing his mother needs it. The older brunette kisses his head before taking a step backwards.

"Is she okay?" he whispers.

"She will be." Regina says with all the confidence she can muster at this moment.

"Can I see her?" Henry asks and she nods.

They go back to Emma's room and when Henry sees Emma he gasps before running to the side of her bed. Regina calls out before he can launch himself on her. He turns his head slowly towards the side and Regina can see the tears on his cheek, her heart breaking a little at the sight. He rests his forehead on Emma's stomach gently and Regina can hear some mumbling. When she gets closer she can clearly hear Henry saying 'You promised' over and over again, and she hides a sob behind her hand.

* * *

 ** _Next day – 9 pm_**

They are seating next to Emma when the doctor comes back and removes the anesthetic from Emma's IV bag and tells them to be alert for any sign that she's waking up. When he walks out Henry pulls out a storybook from his backpack before seating next to Emma and starting to read to her. Regina watches and smiles while squeezing Emma's hand a little. She hears Henry talking about an Evil Queen that is misunderstood and her Savior 'The Swan'. She falls asleep and dreams about Emma, Henry and her having a family day. She smiles in her sleep and doesn't notice Emma squeezing her hand softly.

* * *

 ** _Two days after – 3 pm_**

She's getting some clothes for herself and Henry when the young boy calls her from the hospital. She almost drops the phone when she hears ' _she's awake'_ coming from Henry's mouth. Regina ran to her car and drives to the hospital almost getting a speed ticket. She parks recklessly and sprints towards Emma's room bumping onto people and barely saying hi to the secretary that just laughs a little. When she finally reaches the room she almost laughs happily when she sees Emma sitting up and talking to Henry. She walks slowly, afraid that all of this is just a dream; towards the two people she adores the most in this world.

"Hi Emma." She says softly with a smile.

Emma looks confused and Regina frowns. "I-I'm sorry, who are you?" Emma says.

Regina literally feels her heart being ripped out of her chest when Emma says that. "Y-you don't know who I am?"

"Hum…no?" Emma says uncertain.

Regina feels her tears gather but fights them back, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Emma scrunches up her face a little before answering, "Well, Regina, babe, I remember saying goodbye to you and to Henry almost eight months ago. I remember getting to the base and telling August to put you as my emergency contact. I remember training in Afghanistan and I remember an ambush but that is a little bit blurry."

"Okay you remember your deployment so that's a good thing, I guess it will be easier to make you re…member… my… name." she says softly recalling everything Emma just told her. "Wait, did you just call me Regina? I never told you my name." she looks at Henry and sees him trying to contain his laughter, she sighs relieved and run towards Emma. She leans down to kiss her but stops an inch away from Emma's lips. "Did you just call me babe?"

"Maybe I did." Emma says with a smirk before closing the gap and kissing Regina deeply. Regina reciprocates and smiles through the kiss.

They part when the need for air is too much and Regina gently cups Emma's cheek. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Emma says with a smile, leaning into her touch. "I love you Regina."

"I love you too Emma." She says smiling and kissing her again. "But don't think you will get away with your amnesia trick."

Emma laughs deeply and Regina smiles. Sitting on the side of the bed she watches as Emma and Henry talk and she just knows that everything will be okay and that everything that comes their way they will beat it. As a family

* * *

 **Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me in a review :)**

 **I want to clarify that Im not a doctor and anything that is mentioned in this comes from research and my mom (she is a doctor) so if anything is wrong and/or Im disrespecting someone please tell me so I can change it, okay?**


	8. Her Last Battle

**Title:** Her Last Battle

 **Summary:** Emma gets rid of The Dark One curse thanks to Regina, Henry realizes, but she still makes a deal with Hook to protect her family

 **I believe that was the worst summary ever but the story is better. It's actually loosely based on a Tumblr post I found but it like gets super different from the actual prompt. And the title is subject to change! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer in Chapter 1. I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

"Get out of my house!" Regina seethed angrily at herself for being so stupid and angry at Emma for being so foolish.

"Oh come on, Majesty" Emma, the dark one, said with a roll of its eyes. "You can't be mad at me for telling you the truth!" It yelled harshly making Regina blink a few times.

"This is the last time I'm telling you this, Emma. Get. Out." Regina said, glaring in an oddly calm demeanor.

"You can't change what you've always been, majesty." And with that, the dark one disappeared in black smoke.

Regina slumped. She felt oh so tired. The tears threatened to fall but she fought them, she wouldn't cry because of her, of it. She knew that wasn't Emma. Her Emma would never tell her she couldn't change; her Emma could see all her efforts she's doing to change. She missed her so much but she had to keep trying, keep looking for a solution against the dark one.

She picked the last book she's been reading and tried to find a solution in its last pages, coming out with nothing but more frustration. She picked up the next one and with a still blurry vision started reading.

She read 10 more books before her eyes started to drop in exhaustion. She sighed and closed them for a second before placing the book on top of her study desk and walking out of the room. She made a quick trip to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water before climbing up the stairs and into her bedroom. With a flick of her hand, she was dressed in silk pajamas and all but collapsed onto the bed. She fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the brunette, Emma (not the dark one) was keeping an eye on her and as soon as the former evil queen fell asleep, she 'poofed' inside the house and into Regina's room. She kept to the shadows but studied the brunette's face. So serene in her sleep and so gentle, her usual mask slipped off and so calm. Emma could see the tear tracks on Regina's cheeks and her own started to flow.

"Oh Regina, I'm so sorry." She whispered and finally stepped out of the dark corner and took a seat on the edge of the bed, facing Regina and laying a hand on top of the brunette's. "I know you can change and you have, you have proven yourself so many times. Please forgive me, I know you wouldn't hurt Henry in any way." Her hand came up to caress a cheek, almost the phantom of a touch. She leaned down and before her lips finally made contact with the soft skin of Regina's forehead she whispered, "I'm sorry" one last time.

Pale lips came into contact and a white flutter of light flashes before her eyes and she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She gasps and quickly pulls back looking at herself. She's not clad in black leather anymore and she sighs looking at her blue jeans, tank top, and red leather jacket. She feels relieved at not being the dark one anymore and smiles looking at Regina. She saved her; she lifted the curse. The moment doesn't last when she remembers Hook and all of her problems come crashing down. She's so inside her head, she doesn't see or hear the rustling of sheets and Regina waking up. She jumps slightly when arms fall around her waist and a head falls to her shoulder but sighs in contentment when she doesn't feel the darkness inside her anymore.

"I can't believe it took a fight for you to kiss me like you mean it." Came husky whisper in her ear and she smiles. "And it wasn't even on the lips." Emma puts her hand on top of Regina's that are on her stomach.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." She turns around and kneels in front of Regina, taking olive toned hands in her own; she looks with a sad smile towards her girlfriend. "I'm so sorry Hun. I swear I didn't mean anything I said, I know you've changed to be a better person and that you keep proving yourself even if you don't have to anymore." Emma looked directly into her eyes before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. They separated but their forehead kept together. "Please, please forgive me." Emma whispered and looked hopefully into brown orbs.

Regina seemed to ponder for a second before a small smile tugged at her lips and she kissed the lips she has found enticing since the beginning. "Yeah, you are forgiven." Emma beamed and kissed her hard. She kicked off her boots and started to lay down slowly. Regina pulled away and Emma pouted adorably. "Is it alright if we just snuggle tonight? I'm too tired to do anything else." The blonde smiled softly at Regina's shyness.

"Of course. We can do anything you want." Emma said with a smile and laid down properly so Regina could take her usual spot on Emma's neck. The blonde wrapped her arms around Regina and sighed, soon followed by the brunette that was so content to have her Emma back where she belonged.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Emma dropping the occasional kiss on Regina's hair and the former queen sighing contentedly every time. Finally Regina, in a little bit of a haze due to tiredness, broke the silence.

"I can hear you thinking, Emma."

"I'm sorry." The blonde said sheepishly. Regina steered a bit and lifted her head from its position to look at Emma.

"What's gotten your mind so occupied?" Regina asked.

Emma sighed, "Hook can't know I'm not the dark one anymore, but I'm not sure how I'm going to keep that secret from him." She closed her eyes tightly and rubbed the bridge of her nose, the beginning of a massive headache starting to show.

Regina thinks about it and hums in agreement, Hook can't know that for sure. But what to do? If he sees Emma like this he will surely know something is wrong; well she could always pretend to be the dark one, ugh but that couldn't work…

"I got it!" Regina says excitedly.

"What?" Emma says seriously.

"You could just pretend to be The Dark One, you've been it for the past 9 months." Regina says sitting up, "the only thing would be the attire, but with baby powder and leather pants we could cut it." She says and Emma grins at her plan. And at the use of the word we, she has missed this so much, just snuggling in bed or on the couch after a long day.

"I've missed you, so much." Emma whispers in awe, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes and Regina smiles shyly.

"I've missed you too, dear. The house felt empty without you." The brunette says and connects their lips in a lovingly heated kiss.

They separate minutes later and Emma agrees with the plan when Regina asks her if she's okay with it. They fall asleep Emma with her arms wrapped around Regina and legs intertwined.

* * *

Two days later is when she finally reappeared in town; her hair full of powder, her skin paler than normal and form-fitting leather pants and jacket. Regina almost drooled when she saw Emma in the leather, and she had to put them on twice (if ya know what I mean) which wasn't an easy task in the first place.

When she saw her parents she almost faltered in her façade. Even worse when she saw Henry looking at her in a mix of anger and hope. She looked at Regina for support and the smile the brunette sent her way helped her a lot. When she saw Hook he eyed her strangely but nevertheless continued with the plan. It went as smoothly as it could have and the deal was made. Finally, she was able to poof into the charming's loft where she knew her family was.

"It's done," She said in her best imitation of nonchalance she could muster. Regina sends her an amused smirk seeing right through her but she tried not to smirk back. She looked at Henry and couldn't help her eyes getting softer. She took hesitant steps towards her son and spoke softly, surprising everyone; with the exception of Regina of course, who was watching her with the same soft eyes. Emma finally spoke, "may I speak with you, Henry? Please?" He looked hesitant and glanced at Regina who gave a small nod, trying to hide her smile. Finally, he nodded. Emma shot Regina a look that said it all. She wanted some privacy with their son.

"Okay, Snow and David. Let's leave them alone for a while." Regina said softly, glaring slightly at them when they seem to want to protest. They moved to another room and Regina placed a mute spell over it so they couldn't hear what Emma is saying.

In the other room, Emma felt the woosh of Magic and sent a silent thank you to Regina. She turned back to Henry and smiled at him. He smiled back, albeit hesitantly. She placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping along the way in hesitation. "Look, Henry, I just want to be honest with you, okay? I love you, so much. You are my son and even if you think otherwise I would never cause you any harm. The deal I made with Hook is not a pretty one and…" She let a breath out before breathing deeply in, "I need you to take care of your mom for me, and I love you so much, please always remember that." She pulls him in a hug not even bothering about her makeup or the years running down her face.

They embrace for s while, Henry taking it all in and Emma just embracing her son for what might be the last time. It's Henry who notices white spots on her jacket and when he reaches to touch it, he notices its powder. "Umm ma, what's this?" He asks weirdly. Emma takes a step back and wipes her cheeks also wiping her pale makeup. She freezes when he sees what's on Henry's finger and laughs awkwardly.

"Is that powder?" She asks glancing everywhere but at Henry. "Ha must have been from the… Ah… Roof at Hooks place. Yeah, that." She says awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, making more powder to drop of her hair. Henry looks at her like he knows she's not telling the truth.

"Ma you might have a built-in lie detector, but you are a terrible liar," He says with a roll of his eyes. She shakes her head and more powder ends up getting off her hair and Henry instantly catches it. "It's that powder coming out of your hair?!" He circles her once and catches glimpses of her normally blonde hair. "Ma what's going on?" He asks crossing his arms on his chest and looking at her seriously, a move that reminds her too much of Regina.

Damnit. "Imightpossiblynotbethedarkoneanymore." She says in a rush and Henry just lifts an eyebrow clearly telling her to say that again. "Ugh. Fine. I'm not the dark one anymore." She whispers the last part, glancing around her even though she know Hook is not there.

Henry's eyes light up and open his mouth to say something but Emma slams her hand on top of his lips, muffling whatever he was going to say. "Hook can't know, whatever you are about to say try to be quiet about it." He nods and she lifts her hand slowly.

"How did it happen?" He whispers/asks, eyes twinkling.

She blushes and a she tries to stifle a smile. "Well… I uh… Mayhavekissedyourmom." She rushes out.

Henry groans, "Ma stop that. Tell me" he drags.

She sighs and softly whispers, "I kissed your… Umm… mom." Glances at the closed door where you could hear soft murmuring from.

Henry beams like he just received the best present like. "I knew it!" He shouts so loud that it trespasses Regina's enchantment and the Charming's hear it which causes them to stop talking to each other and look towards the door.

"Henry!" Emma admonishes, "what did I just tell you?"

"Sorry," He says and Emma can see he doesn't mean it. "I'm just really happy for you guys and I just knew it by the way you guys look at each other when ya think no one is watching." He says smiling and ends when the Charming's step out of the room followed by Regina that just looks annoyed.

"Everything okay here?" David asks looking warily at Emma then at Henry. Emma glares at him when she catches his eye, 'how could he even think I would hurt Henry. He is my son' she quickly glances at Regina that's looking back at her like she knows what she's thinking, 'our son'.

"Yes, everything is fine." She says coldly and sees Snow grimace in the corner of her eye. She looks at Regina one last time before disappearing in gray smoke. Everyone notices the color change but only two of them knows the meaning.

"What was that about?" Snow asks slowly.

"I have no idea," David answers his wife.

Regina smirks to herself before turning towards David and Snow. "Well, I better be getting home. It's quite late and I still have to keep looking for a solution to our problem." She's about to transport to her house when a voice stops her.

"Mom?" Henry says quietly.

Regina looks concerned towards her son. "Yes, Henry?"

"Can I come home?" He asks hesitantly, looking hopefully towards her.

Regina's face softens, "Henry, my little prince, you don't have to ask me that. Of course, you can come home." She says walking towards him and engulfing him in a hug. 'He's getting so big' she thinks.

"Bye grandma. Bye grandpa." He says as purple smoke engulfs him and Regina. They appear in they're foyer and he smiles breathing everything in. Regina finally steps away from him and smiles softly.

"Emma," She calls softly and the blonde appears on the steps in her normal clothes, red leather jacket and all. "I can tell by everything that you told our son what happened," She says smiling.

Emma and Henry smile at each other before Emma locks gaze with Regina, "he actually caught me. I had to be honest with him." She says softly as she walks towards them. Regina chuckles and raises her eyebrow at her. "Yeah, caught me not even five minutes into our conversation." She says looking at him and giving him a hug whispering 'I love you' in his ear. She released him and moved to Regina. Giving her a kiss on the cheek and a soft smile. Yeah, she really loved her little family, it was everything she ever wished for and more.

* * *

That night when everyone was asleep she really regretted making that deal with Hook. One battle, face to face; who lost had to give their powers to the winner and be made to forget about Storybrooke and leave, no backing down. She was no longer the Dark One which meant she was at a disadvantage but she was not going to tell Hook that, if she had a minimal chance to win this it was going to be fair and square all the way. She looked at Regina and glanced at the envelope in her hands, a letter and an item inside, both very much precious to her.

Emma took a last glance at the room, noticing the clothes that were hanging inside the closet; her clothes. She smiled sadly at them, she was practically living here already without her even noticing. The thought for once didn't scare her, she embraced it. Having a family with Regina and Henry was all she wished for, now she hoped they could move on if she didn't come back. Emma looked back at the naked form in the bed, sleeping away, and a tear slipped from her eye. Wiping it away she squared her shoulders, she has to do this. For her family. She slowly walked back to the bed, placed the envelope on top of her pillow and softly kissed Regina's forehead, a tear splashing the brunette's cheek. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing and wishing. "I love you" she whispered so softly it barely reached her ears.

She moved back and away towards the door and towards Henry room. Their son, so big and so grown he barely fit in his childhood bed. Her smiled watered as she remembers everything they've been through. She remembers the little 10-year-old boy telling her he was Henry, her son. She remembers almost dying herself when she thought that same boy had died. She remembers the kiss to his forehead that solved everything. She remembers teaming up with Regina to save their little boy, their little prince. She remembers that year in New York and she cries, she finally lets everything go and sobs, her hand firmly put to stop any sound. She walks inside, gives a kiss to his forehead and places the sheets on top of him for what may be the last time. "I love you, kid," She whispers almost only mouths the words. She doesn't wake him but he stirs and she steps back and away toward the stairs and down towards the foyer, always remembering. Finally, she reaches the door and slowly opens it, steps outside and locks it.

The cold air hits her and she shudders. She breaths in and squares her shoulder, her eyes turn a cold shade of green with determination. She has to keep her family safe, it's everything she needs and wants to do. She will fight until there is no breath left in her lungs and even after that. Because she loves them and they are her everything.

With a last deep breath, smoke engulfs her, taking Emma to her last battle.

* * *

 **Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me in a review, I love reading what you guys think :)**


	9. The Letter

**Title:** The Letter

 **Summary:** This is the letter that Emma left Regina in the previous chapter.

 **This came to me after I posted Her Last Battle and that's why I'm posting it as a separate chapter.**

 **Disclaimer in Chapter 1. I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

 _Dear Regina,_

 _To be honest, I'm not really sure how to tell you this. The deal I made with Hook required me to fight him, a battle for everything. Please believe me when I tell you that this is for your and Henry's safety. I must admit I've never written a letter before so I hope I'm doing okay. The item that is inside this envelope is one of the things I was going to give you when both of us were ready. Maybe we would never be but that didn't stop me from thinking about you when I saw it and bought it._

 _I never hated you, not even once. Maybe you thought I did but I could never hate you. Somehow I've always been drawn to you, something always pushed me your way. Might have been destiny or fate or whatever but I thank that whatever because damn did I love you from the very first time. Yeah, I do. I love you and I will always love you. Nothing can make me forget you and your adorable smile when you know I'm doing something stupid like climbing that tree when Henry got his frisbee stuck up there. Yeah, those memories, all of them, will forever be in my mind._

 _Please tell Henry that I love him. He's a great kid and I know you raise him to be a perfect gentleman. I love you and although this was not the way I planned to tell you, for now, this will have to be enough. Please forgive me for going away like this, without actually saying a real goodbye but I just couldn't do it, seeing your sad faces would just make it even worse. And it's selfish I know but please try to understand. By the time you'll be reading this I will already be in battle, and I'll be thinking of you and Henry to give me hope and strength._

 _Remember that I still need an answer. But please, Regina, answer when you think you would have given me an answer if I ever asked. May that be right now or three years from now._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Emma._

 _P.S: I love you, always remember that. And I hope that someday you'll forgive me._

* * *

Regina reread the words once again, wiping the tears that had fallen. She tilted the envelope towards her hand and a chain fell out, a locket at the end. With shaking hands she opened it and a little sob escaped her mouth. There, stood two little pictures. On the left side, there was Regina and baby Henry. Regina remembered that picture taken a few weeks after she got Henry and finally managed to calm him down. On the right side stood Emma, beaming at the camera, eyes sparkling with happiness and love. Regina looked at the pictures for several minutes before she turned it around, an engraving stood at the back. Regina read it again and again, memorizing every word while she clasped it around her neck. It was just so Emma.

 _Want to keep this family forever?_

"Yes," Regina whispered to the air, hoping and wishing that somehow Emma listened to her answer.

* * *

 **Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me in a review, I love reading what you guys think :)**


End file.
